Rose's Bloodlines
by DhampirLulu
Summary: The occurrences from Bloodlines but from Rose's POV. This story follows Rose's life at Court guarding Lissa, learning about spirit, spending time with Dimitri and dealing with the rebels. It starts after Last Sacrifice but before Bloodlines. Rated T for mild language. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. Here's a quick intro to the fanfic before you start getting into the actual story. Please note that I am trying to stay close to the actual books – both Vampire Academy and Bloodlines. There will also be no pregnancy or marriages or anything unless Richelle puts it in her stories because I feel like in our fandom people write a lot of fanfiction about Rose becoming pregnant or Romitri getting engaged/married and I wanted to do something different. I will try to update this every week because I still have a couple of weeks of school left until the holidays. Maybe during the holidays I will update a couple times a week. If I'm not busy, I'll try to write a lot. I don't have an exact time that I will update, but expect an update at least once a week. Happy reading :)  
Love, Lu**

It was only a week since Lissa's coronation, but already I'd been beginning to realize that the peaceful life I had been picturing was still just a fantasy. Once Lissa had become queen, it had seemed as though all of our problems were finally solved, all our enemies diminished. Oh how I wish _that_ were true.

Four days ago there had been a mass gathering of both royal and non-royal Moroi out in the courtyard near the church – the one Eddie and I had been forced to serve our punishments by clearing. This mob had been loud, protesting against Lissa and calling for Rufus Tarus to take her place as ruler of the Moroi. Luckily, guardians had been able to disperse the crowd before they became too rowdy, but the message to us had been clear. The conflict wasn't over yet.

Dimitri had actually been one of the guardians down there who had to break up the crowd. I had been with Lissa in her office at the time, though not on duty. I was still being kept off active duty for a couple of weeks until I was given the all clear by the doctors. It irritated me just sitting around, so instead I tried to make myself useful by helping Lissa go over all of the laws that Tatiana had passed when she had ruled. In Lissa's office, neither of us heard a thing, but Dimitri had been on his way to Christian's room when he was asked by some passing guardians for assistance with the horde. He had had to help separate the crowd and he heard firsthand all that was said.

"How big was it?" I asked him as we lay in bed that night, wrapped in one another's arms.

"What?" he responded in confusion.

"The mob today. How many people were there?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Nearly fifty. Both royal and non-royal. There were no dhampirs though."

"That's a lot of people," I said, shocked. "Was there anyone there that you knew?"

"There were a lot of Tarus's there. Rufus wasn't there himself, but a lot of his relatives and friends were: Bernard Tarus, Katarina Tarus, Patricia Lazar, Simon Dashkov. Quite influential people."

"And the non-royals?"

"No one I knew. More often than not, the people present were royal Moroi."

I sighed I annoyance. Worry coursed through me over Lissa's safety. My forehead wrinkled in concern and Dimitri kissed my cheek tenderly. "Don't worry Rose, that group is a minority. Lissa will be fine. We'll protect her from anything they do."

I rested my head on his shoulder, apprehensive of what was to come.

It was only yesterday when a menacing letter was sent to Lissa, demanding her resignation as queen. The letter also went as far as to explain how 'they' would fight until 'they' had gotten what 'they' wanted (I was assuming that there was a group of them, seeing as they kept talking collectively); Lissa off the throne and Rufus as their king

"People hate me, Rose. How can I rule when I am despised by my own people?" Lissa sighed to me, tears budding in the corners of her emerald eyes.

"Quite easily," I said darkly, angered by the letter. "I can name tons of world leaders that are hated by their own people."

"I don't know," she said looking distraught. "I thought this was going to work out. Maybe I'm just not good enough for this. Maybe I really should step down…"

"And let Rufus take your place? You think that if you're not good enough to be queen, then Rufus is good enough to be king? I don't think so," I scoffed. My next words came out more comfortingly. "Liss, you are perfect. The Moroi public loves you. This group is only a minority. You shouldn't listen to these bastards, hell Tatiana wouldn't have. They're complete lowlifes, they don't understand anything. You've been queen for less than a week. Of course people are bitter that their favorite candidate didn't win the election. You're strong Liss. Stay strong and ignore these dicks."

"You're right," she said after a moment. "It's only been a week and I'm already being asked to step down."

"Listen to me Lissa. You will be the best queen that the Moroi have ever seen. Just stay strong. I'll help you," I promised her supportively.

She smiled, showing all her teeth and her fangs for once. "Okay. But remember, you promised to help me will all of this. Besides, it's your fault that I got elected anyway. I wouldn't have even run as a candidate if it weren't for you and your wild ideas." She laughed and I grinned, knowing that she was no longer feeling so down.

I decided not to mention the fact that it hadn't actually been my idea at all, but rather Viktor Dashkov's idea. It would have ruined the moment.

This morning there had been a meeting amongst the royal guard relating to the anti-Lissa group. Hans called for it, inviting me (even though I wasn't on duty for at least another week) and Dimitri (because he was guarding Christian, who had also received a menacing letter).

"As you are all aware by now, there's a group who seem to be very opposed to the election of Queen Vasilisa. Therefore, I think we should be more conscious of her safety within Court as well as when she leaves the safety of the wards," Hans stated. "We have changed around the guard. You guys here are the cream of the crop. You are the most talented and most trustworthy guardians within our ranks. It is your job to not only protect the queen from Strigoi, but also treat everyone as a suspect. After what happened to Tatiana, we know that murder amongst the Moroi elite is once again an issue and that there is corruption in our ranks. That is why we have reassigned you all these important roles – you are the most trustworthy and gifted guardians."

"So what should we do?" asked Stephen Glint, an older man but a strong guardian. He was set to be my guarding partner for when I was allowed to finally start active duty again.

"Be alert for everything. Do not let the queen out of your sight, and make sure you regard Moroi as dangerous too. Although she has many aficionados, she also has enemies that oppose her role." Hans then went into detail with tactics and plans, explaining how we would have to be prepared to battle and perhaps even kill Moroi who showed hostility towards Lissa.

"Remember, this is different to anything that's happened in recent Moroi history. We need to be ready for anything," Hans finished. "You may leave. Except for you Hathaway. Belikov. You two come will me, the queen wishes to speak with you."

Dimitri and I exchanged glances, and I saw the surprise in his eyes mirroring my own.

"Sure thing," I said.

We walked with Hans to the door that led to Lissa's chambers.

"What's this about?" I asked Hans.

"No idea," he responded.

I was baffled over why Lissa might call us officially to her chambers. Hell, Dimitri and I had planned to come over later today anyway. Why not wait for us to come then?

Lissa met us in the doorway. Stepping aside she said, "Come in."

"What's going on?" I asked her, bemused.

She just smiled at me mysteriously and gestured towards some chairs. "Sit." Taking a seat facing us all she said, "Yesterday, Rose told me how Dimitri had yet to visit his family and tell them that he is once again a dhampir. I'm asking you, Guardian Croft, if Rose and Dimitri may be excused from duty for perhaps a week so that they can go to Russia and visit Dimitri's family."

Surprise flooded through me and I looked at Dimitri, whom had his guardian mask plastered on his face. Only his eyes showed me the longing he had to visit his family again. I looked back at Lissa and felt a grin stretch across my face. Her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Why are you asking me, Your Highness?" Hans said wryly. "Whatever you say undermines my decision. Not that yours is very different to what I am suggesting."

"Lissa," she corrected him. "Are you saying that they can be excused from guarding?"

"Well, they'll have to do some paperwork to make up for it" I let out a small groan "but I see no reason for them not to visit Belikov's family."

"Then it's settled. Rose and Dimitri, you can leave on Monday night and come back to Court a week later," Lissa smiled.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please feel free to review. **

**You can also tweet me lulu160244 or talk to me on tumblr dhampirs-unite. I'd love to talk to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! I love you so much. I'm not going to write about Rose and Dimitri's time in Russia because Richelle already did in Homecoming. If you haven't read Homecoming, it's a short story in a book called Foretold. You can actually find a version of this online but I don't think it's legally supposed to be there… It isn't necessary to read Homecoming to understand my story though.**

I woke to tender lips brushing my forehead. My eyes blinked a few times, slightly watery, and I became aware of my surroundings. White, plastic walls, plush but narrow seats, the cabin full of sleeping humans – someone was snoring a few rows a head of us – all making me remember where we were within seconds; flying back to Court from Russia.

"Morning Rose," Dimitri smiled. I groaned as my fatigue dispersed and I fully awoke. I noticed that his long, leather duster covered me like a blanket and smiled as a sense of déjà vu swept me. In the van after a shopping trip to Missoula, Dimitri had draped his duster over me like a blanket as well. It was the only way that he could show affection back then without anyone suspecting how we felt for one another. Now things were different and we could express our love without being prosecuted, thank God.

"I have no idea what my sleep pattern is right now," I said groggily, passing him back his duster and leaning my head on Dimitri's shoulder.

"Well, we're nearly back in Pennsylvania. We're a couple of hours away. I woke you because you can't get used to the American human times. We can sleep in a couple of hours when they get up for the day," Dimitri said quietly, cautious not to wake the cabin full of sleepy humans. With my dhampir hearing it didn't matter though.

"What kind of sleep?" I teased. Dimitri just shook his head and rested his cheek on my hair.

For this trip back to the U.S. they had once again placed Dimitri in a window seat. I supposed it was better than the middle seat where I sat – I was sandwiched between Dimitri and a large man with rather potent, oily scent about him – but I still thought it was cruel to put him there. To be fair though, there aren't many seats on a plane where a 6'7" man can sit comfortably. Lissa said that she could have given us first class seats – which would have been much more comfortable for Dimitri and there would be less oily men sitting there – but with the way the Moroi public were currently regarding her, we didn't want her to fish out extensive amounts of money. Her enemies would find a way to use her kindness against her – they'd probably claim that she had used the Council's money rather than her own, which is bullshit.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri pulled back and saw my frown.

"I'm just worried about Lissa," I sighed.

Dimitri rested his head on mine again. "I'm worried about her too, Rose. But nothing would have happened to her. We would have been alerted immediately, just as Hans promised."

"I know. But something could have happened while we were flying!" I cried.

"Shh Roza, you'll wake them," Dimitri said quietly, glancing to see if any humans had woken at my outburst. Luckily, none seemed to be awake. "And just relax. Lissa will be fine. Stephen promised never to leave her side unless another one of the guard swapped with him."

"I just want to get back to her. I need to know that she's alright."

"She will be," Dimitri comforted me. "She's the most protected Moroi in the world."

"I know. But I won't relax until I'm by her side."

"You will be soon. Just wait a couple of hours," Dimitri kissed my temple. His words were similar to the inspirational, rational advice crap he'd spewed out to me when he'd been my mentor, but his voice was compassionate and filled with love – nothing like the business-like manner that his voice had often held back at St Vlad's.

"I barely thought about her all week," I mused. "You're family kind of distracted me. Well, that and the whole Blood King business." I recalled our run in with an ancient Strigoi that had been feeding of idiot humans who thought they could fight him. Luckily, Dimitri and Mark – who had come along with us – had been able to finish him off while I had tried to look after the ignorant, pathetic, senseless (not to mention human) Ivan who believed he was powerful enough to stand against such an old, powerful Strigoi.

Dimitri chuckled, the sound wrapping around me like a blanket of gold, velvet, honey and all those other cliché things that people talk about when they're in love. Yeah, one of those blankets, a cliché blanket. "They tend to do that. And Yeva doesn't hate you as much as you told me."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "That's not the impression that I got from her. I think she likes to torment me."

Dimitri grinned. "You think her dream about a wedding was just to torment you?"

I groaned as he laughed at me (though it no longer wrapped around me like a cliché blanket). Just after returning to the Belikov house – after fighting that Strigoi bastard – Yeva had recounted a dream in which she had envisioned a wedding. I honestly hadn't thought anything of it, but Dimitri's sisters sure had. For the rest of our time there, Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria had been chattering on and on about weddings. I had tried to convince them to no avail that Yeva had not in fact been talking about Dimitri and me at all. I suggested that it had meant Karolina and her guardian boyfriend, but Dimitri's sisters wouldn't listen to a word I said.

"Oh, no. We are _not_ going to talk about that, comrade," I said.

"Why ever not?"

"You know perfectly well why I don't want to talk about it. It's all anyone's mentioned to me for the last few days!"

"And is it really such a bad thing?" Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

"Well… no," I confessed. "I'm sure we'll get married _someday. _I just don't see that happening anytime soon. I mean, I'm only eighteen. I don't feel old enough to be a wife!"

Dimitri pressed a kiss to the top of head. "And when will you be old enough? When should I ask you?"

"I'd at least like a two at the beginning of my age before I consider it," I said slyly. "But I'm not going to accept for any old proposal. You have the time, plan something totally extravagant."

"Your wish is my command," he joked, but I could see the wheels spinning in his head with excitement. This was a favourite topic of conversation for him. As for me, I would prefer not to discuss it for at least three or four more years.

"But not for a while," I warned him, not trusting that look in his eyes.

This time he full on laughed.

"Shh comrade, you'll wake the humans," I echoed his words and he smiled in response before bringing his lips to my temple again. I leant into his hard body, relaxing as all my tension over Lissa dispersed.

We sat like that for a while until an announcement alerted as that we were due to land and the evil armrest got pushed back down for landing.

As the planes' wheels touched the tarmac, I would help but feel a little more anxious again. If anything had happened to Lissa, now would be the time that we would find out about it. But when Dimitri pulled out his phone, there were no messages or missed calls. This didn't put me at ease though. I knew that I wouldn't relax until I saw Lissa for myself. I was worried about her.

Earlier this week, Hans had called to say that the anti-Lissa group have become increasingly violent and had asked if I was okay to go on active duty once we returned. I told him that I most certainly could go back on duty seeing as I had helped fight a Strigoi only the previous day. He was surprised but pleased with our efforts. Hans then went back to business, describing how there had been another mob, this one at the Royal Court gates. He also informed us about two more letters that had been sent – one to Lissa and one to Ariana Szkelsky. Both had been typed and no fingerprints were on either letter.

Dimitri knew all of this and could relate to my anxiousness. He was also worried, I knew, though he was better at hiding it than me. I also knew that if I continued the way I was, I would have permanent wrinkles on my forehead before I was thirty.

We collected our bags and collected the SUV borrowed from the large army of cars the guardians at Court had access to. As we drove to Court, I asked Dimitri for his phone. He, of course, was driving. It seemed as though he went out of his way to be the driver which was ridiculous. I mean, I know how to drive. It's not like I would drive off the road or anything, but Dimitri was always dead set on being the driver.

"To call Lissa," I explained as he handed it to me.

He gave me a small smile. "I figured as much."

I dialled Lissa's number and held the phone to my ear, hoping that she would answer and ease my agony. I should be so lucky. Like always, fate seemed to be against me, and after ten rings I was sent to voicemail.

"_This is the voicemail of Lissa Dragomir, please leave me a message. Or you know, don't. It's your decision."_

Normally her voicemail made me smile, but right now it was a terrible inconvenience and a frown crossed my face instead.

"Not there?" asked Dimitri, glancing sideways at me.

"She's probably at a meeting or something," I said, knowing fully well that it was a credible possibility.

"Rose, we'll be there in less than thirty minutes. You'll see, they'll be nothing to be worried about," Dimitri said soothingly. I had a feeling that if he hadn't been driving right then that he would have placed his hand over mine or kissed my forehead. But he didn't do either of those things, mainly because he was driving. And because he would probably kill us both if he got distracted, which wouldn't be fun.

We pulled up at the front gates of Court twenty minutes later and I felt a little more relaxed. We were home. I would see Lissa soon.

As we were stopped at the gates and guardians checked our car (right, like Dimitri and I would bring Strigoi into Court, but I suppose procedure had to be the same for everybody) I noticed that one of the guardians on gate duty was Serena.

Serena was the guardian who had been assigned to Lissa when I had gone AWOL and tracked down Dimitri in Russia. After being attacked by Dimitri and his posse, Serena had been transferred to a place at the Royal Court gates. I smiled at her, happy to see a friendly face. She and I had talked quite a bit last week seeing as neither of us was on serious duty. We could relate, both of us healing from serious injury and having guarded Lissa. I would even go as far as to call Serena a friend now.

"Hey Serena," I said.

"Hi Rose. Dimitri," she responded friendlily.

"How have things at Court been?" I asked her, eager to hear news about Lissa.

"Not so great," Serena sighed. "There are mobs forming every couple of days. They haven't done anything drastic yet, but when Lissa announced in an open Council meeting the other day that they were trying for get the quorum law changed, the crowds got louder. And they have been getting together more frequently."

"But they aren't violent?" Dimitri asked her, voice hard.

"Yet," Serena answered. "I think it's only a matter of time. Some of things they've been yelling are pretty disgusting. Judging from their current actions, I'm pretty sure they'll be some violent acts amongst us soon enough."

The other guardians finished with their search and told us we could move on. We quickly said goodbye to Serena, and I promised to talk to her later, before we drove into the garages and parked the car.

"Rose, you should go and see Lissa. I'll take your bag to your room," Dimitri offered. "I know you need to see her."

"Thank you Dimitri," I said and kissed him quickly on the lips before scooting over and hopping out of the car.

I practically ran to her chambers and knocked on the door probably a lot louder than was necessary. She opened the door to almost immediately though, a huge smile across her face.

"Rose, you're back!" she cried and gave me a huge hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Liss."

"Did you enjoy Russia?" she asked me, pulling back.

"Yeah, it was nice there. But I'm glad to be back."

"I heard that you and Dimitri didn't exactly relax during your vacation though," Lissa said wryly.

"What do you mean?" I asked her in confusion, wondering if she was suggesting the few times we had had sex there. And wondering how the hell she knew. It wasn't like I had told her and I most certainly had _not_ told Hans when he had called us.

"Hans told me about the Blood King," she exclaimed. "Why didn't you call me? I was so worried!"

I couldn't help it. I started laughing despite not finding the situation all that hilarious. It was just ironic how she was concerned about me when she had been in constant danger the whole time. I had just been doing my duty.

"Care to share what's so amusing?" Lissa raised an eyebrow.

"I was just so anxious about you the whole time, Liss. You have no idea," I explained.

"You were worried about me?" It took her a moment to comprehend this. "Why? I wasn't the one fighting Strigoi."

"Yeah, but I heard about the rebellious group that keeps meeting up. I heard about the letters," I clarified.

"That's nothing," Lissa brushed it off. "They haven't hurt me. You and Dimitri had to battle against a Strigoi! All I did was go to several Council meetings, organise things and talk to Sonya about spirit. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"I just did my job. You on the other hand are not entitled to having to deal with angry mobs and hate mail."

"Well you're back now and we're together again so neither of us should be worrying anymore," Lissa smiled.

"Agreed," I grinned back.

"Lissa, who's there?" called a voice from another room.

"Is that who I think it is?" I asked Lissa as we walked towards the voice.

"Depends. Who _do _you think it is?" she grinned teasingly.

We walked into the lounge and there, sprawled across the black leather sofa, was Christian.

"Aww shit. Just who I thought it was," I smiled. "Pyro's here."

"Nice to see you too Rose," he grinned. Lissa walked over and sat beside him on the large sofa and he muted the TV with the crazy remote that had more buttons on it than I had molnija marks tattooed on my neck.

I took a seat on the smaller love seat that was next to their sofa in an L-shaped formation.

Things between Christian and me were the best they had ever been. Right after Tasha's arrest and my shooting, things had definitely been awkward. Christian hated what his aunt had done, but he still loved her and was confused by how he was feeling. After a few days though, he came to talk to me about Tasha. It had been hard for him, I could tell, seeing me lying there in a bed, incapable of very much because of what his aunt had done. She was a beautiful, courageous and strong lady, whom we had all admired. I couldn't believe how she was able to trick and defy us all.

Christian had nearly cried in front of me that day. He had been overwhelmed and seeing me covered in bandages and incapable of much was the last straw.

"I'm sorry, Rose," he had said, obviously distraught.

"It's not your fault Christian," I reminded him gently, seeing the strings unravel and his composure begin to break.

"But she was my aunt. I should have seen this coming. She had her radical ideas, but I never thought she would go through with them. I thought they were just for her speeches–"

"Ultimately, she is to blame. She made her decisions, Christian. You didn't force her into anything"

"No Rose. You don't understand. You have no idea how much guilt I feel. It was you she chose. I shouldn't have talked about you being unstable or insane; it must have made you a good person for the blame to fall on in her eyes."

"It's not your fault," I repeated. "She was good at hiding her true feelings. She managed to hide her feelings for Dimitri. That's why I was the one who took the fall. It wasn't because of anything that you said to her or anything that I did. She framed me because she wanted someone who looked unstable – which we both know I possibly am–" he smiled at that "but ultimately it was because it would open up her chances with Dimitri."

"How do you know this?"

"I saw it in her eyes at the end. I looked at her aura through Lissa's eyes and saw the affection that she had for him. It all fell into place after that."

"I'm so sorry," Christian sighed.

"Come here," I commanded. Christian bent down to the same height of me sitting on the bed, and I surprised him with a hug. "You need to let it go. Realise that nothing you did caused this and there was nothing that you could have done to prevent it."

Christian pulled away, gave me a smile – though it didn't quite reach his eyes – and said, "You sure sound like Belikov with the advice shit today."

After that day, Christian and I had become the closest friends that we had ever been, much to Lissa's delight no doubt. It was a terrible situation but it brought us closer together and in the long run, probably brought more good around than it did evil.

Christian put his arm around Lissa's shoulders. "We thought there was an army at the door when we heard you," he joked, but his mention of an army brought my blissful mood right back down to reality.

"Speaking of armies, have you heard anything else from that rebel group? You haven't got any more letters or threats or anything, right?" I checked.

"Nah, not me. Those nuts just keep having their mobs yell stuff during Council meetings. Guardians have had to kick out people for being too loud and interrupting."

There was a short silence and I was deep in thought about possible ways to deal with the rebels when a knock on the door (much quieter in comparison to mine) brought me back to reality.

"Are you expecting anyone?" I glanced at Lissa and Christian.

Christian shook his head but Lissa gave me a smile.

"It's Dimitri," she said. "I can see his aura."

I jumped up and dashed to the door, barely registering Christian's laughter. I swung the door open and there, standing before me was my gorgeous, sexy, Russian, cowboy-god boyfriend.

"Hey," I grinned at him. My arms wrapped around his neck and we kissed blissfully. We were home.

"Hello?" Christian called down the hall to us, breaking our embrace.

"Come on," I said to Dimitri taking his hand.

"You two have been apart for what, ten minutes?" Christian laughed as we walked into the lounge and sat upon the love seat. "It must have been torture."

"Shush you," I said to him as I leaned against Dimitri's broad shoulder.

"So, how are your family?" Lissa asked Dimitri.

His face lit up and he smiled one his genuine, rare smiles. "They're great. I hadn't seen them in so long. It was amazing to finally visit again. Thank you for letting us go to Russia, you have no idea how much it means to me."

"I barely did anything," Lissa said. "I just thought that you should actually see you family. A phone call just isn't the same."

"Well, thank you all the same," Dimitri said.

We spent the next couple of hours talking about Russia and all we had done there. We explained about the Blood King, about the stupid boy Ivan, and all about Yeva's crazy prediction which made Christian laugh and Lissa, being the hopeless romantic that she is, became immensely excited (it's good to see that some things never change). It soon came time to leave, what with Dimitri and I both needing to stay on a vampiric schedule and all.

"We need to get going," Dimitri said, rubbing my arm.

"Of course. And Liss, you're sure you're okay? The rebels aren't bothering you anymore?" I asked as Dimitri and stood up to leave.

"Of course I am!" Lissa said shaking her head. "It takes more than that to get me down."

**A/N: I'm sorry if you think it's kind of slow at the moment. Don't worry your pretty little heads about it – the action begins in the next chapter! We also might see Adrian, Abe, Janine and Jill… Please review!**


End file.
